


Crush

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BBW, F/F, Friends to Lovers, High School, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparks fly between Daisy and Wanda with Jiaying also taking an interest in the bewitching girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clutching her books close to her chest, Daisy leaned slightly around the make shift ‘corner’ of her open locker. Her body shape meant she could never be fully inconspicuous. Yet the object of her affections seemed to be oblivious. 

Wanda was cute, not as big as Daisy herself was. Yet she always managed to catch the girl’s eye. Passing by one another in the hallway, sitting apart in class. The brunette murmured to herself as she edged behind the door, trying to avoid showing herself when she was so flustered.

The other girl had a style all of her own, bewitching. As Daisy meekly tilted her head, noticing that Wanda had somehow vanished, she felt her cheeks flaring up, exhaling to try and calm herself.

A gentle tap on her shoulder made her gasp, turning sharply on her heels, almost losing her balance. Coming face to face with Wanda. The other girl showing a thin smile with bright eyes shimmering.

“You were looking for me, yes?”

Shaking her head

Wanda thought for a moment, a frown as she muttered to herself, then tried again.

“Ah, you were looking at me, checking me out.”

A wider smirk crossed her lips as she then giggled, bumping Daisy with a sweep of her rounded hip.

“That is right, isn’t it?”

A renewed giggle, seemingly unaware of Daisy’s lingering blushing, Wanda leaned in closer, her own large body brushing against Daisy’s.

“Or perhaps I need to sit closer to the front in class, hmm but then there is always also a tutor, you seem like a clever girl Daisy.”

Slowly lifting her books upwards, trying to hide some part of her bright red face, Daisy could only meekly nod.

A wink, Wanda tilted her head, lips brushing Daisy’s ear as she spoke.

“You’re also very pretty. Most girls see me as just a fat ass with a strange accent.”

A faint scoff, the dark haired girl continued.

“But you’ve been watching me for a while now, oh I’ve noticed.”

A meek murmur from Daisy she glanced away, Wanda gently gripped her chin and tilted her head to meet her gaze again.

“Cute blush, but not what I really enjoy seeing.”

Blurting out as she felt her cheeks puff out Daisy felt her blush subside, the relief of getting it off her chest.

“Do you wanna visit me sometime?”

A brief pause, Wanda blinked slowly, trying to take in the meaning behind the girl’s words. Her Cheshire cat grin then filtered across her lips once more as she nodded, grasping Daisy’s hand for a moment.

Replying in an ethereal tone as she moved to pass her, giving another playful hip check.

Wanda- “It is a date, Daisy.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was rather endearing to watch Daisy taking such an active interest in cooking even if Jiaying had been ‘exiled’ from her own kitchen. She was content with her vantage point of the doorway. Watching Daisy moving back and forth to add ingredients to one pot, stir another. This girl must be very special to her, she thought to herself. A lingering smile then crossing her thin lips.

“So, your girlfriend-”

Instantly pausing as she saw the look Daisy showed, it was pleading, perhaps she’d been a little too forward with her teasing. Correcting herself swiftly.

“Your friend, Wanda. I’d like to hear more about her.”

A light giggle from Daisy as she turned again.

“She’s cute…you’ll see soon mom.”

By the time Daisy had everything prepared and divided up to their respective plates, Jiaying remained highly impressed while also curious. This Wanda girl might be some shallow charmer, seeking to set Daisy up for future embarrassment. The thought was painful to even consider. 

Grateful that Daisy hadn’t shown any signs of precognition, Jiaying shifted the idea from her mind while remaining slightly on edge. Good humour replaced by concern.

She’d taken every precaution on her way over, standing out of sight whenever she cast a spell to change her dress, biding her time to make it somewhat plausible that she’d changed by hand. Yet Wanda remained unsure what would be ideal to wear. Her usual gothic style was a no go. She was meeting her friend’s mother after all.

Currently clad in a dark red, flowing dress, she shuffled as she glanced down then around. It was getting dark and there was no one as far as she could see. Flexing her thick fingers as a red glow emitted from them. The fabric of her dress began to narrow then vanish, riding up her legs before stopping just short of her knees.

A confident smile, she then glanced down to her large chest, as a big girl it was a challenge to find the right bra, she found it easier to use other means to keep her breasts from toppling her. Yet now she hesitated, how much was too much, nearly every woman had breasts of some shape or size. But it was cleavage that stumped her.

At school daring to bare often got her in trouble, deemed a distraction, a frivolous silly little girl showing off. Yet now she wondered how Ms Daisy might take the sight of a high school senior arriving with her tits on partial view.

Knowing that it’d be awkward to try and change back, were she to gain the very reaction she was afraid of. Wanda then gave a faint giggle to herself, perhaps Daisy would offer her something suitable of her own to wear.

As the rap of a knock at the door came, Daisy flinched. Not usually one for dressing up, least of all in her own home, she cast a look to her mother. A begging look showing through. She didn’t feel sufficiently confident to greet Wanda, at least not yet.

A soft smile Jiaying gave only a silent nod then walked swiftly to the front door, opening it slowly. She briefly perked an eyebrow as she noticed the girl who must be Wanda. She was certainly more confident then brazen. Internally Jiaying was a little envious, Daisy had found perhaps the perfect girl for herself.

Wanda couldn’t take her eyes off the taller, older, pretty Asian woman. She had to be Daisy’s mom, yet that didn’t shift the thoughts floating through her mind. Slowly extending a hand, the dark haired girl spoke low and soft.

“Hello…Ms Daisy-”

A gentle laugh from Jiaying as she grasped her hand, shaking it then in one motion guiding her through the front door before shutting it behind them.

“Miss Daisy? No that’s my daughter, my name’s Jiaying.” 

Repeating it to herself a couple of times, English had its challenges but Jiaying’s name was so different, the way it rolled off Wanda’s tongue- Only for the thoughts of her tongue to hurl her into that hotter section of her thoughts, again.

A nod from Jiaying, she shifted her hand to gently rest on the chubby girl’s shoulder, leading her towards Daisy.

“It’s a little different to what you’re used to I’m sure...”

As Jiaying’s voice slipped into white noise, Wanda tried to resist the urge to check her out. Even in modest, loose clothing she could detect Jiaying’s sizeable rump. Her gaze flickered between the older woman’s ass and her back. Considering it possible to plausibly deny anything nefarious, if she was staring at the right place.

Sitting at the fully stocked dining table, Daisy shuffled in place, her chair squeaking from the repeated rocking motions, scratching against the hard flood beneath her. Puffing out her cheeks again and again, she had heard the conversation drifting towards her but was growing impatient to see the pair, particularly Wanda.

Jiaying was well aware of Wanda’s wandering eye. She rather enjoyed it, but restricted herself to savouring just the thought.

As she caught sight of the two entering, a part of Daisy was relieved, mom and Wanda seemed to be getting on great already. Yet she also wondered what was going through her mother’s mind. She was used to being sometimes coddled. Teasing and bullying had been contentions she’d been unable to get through on her own.

But now a pang of jealousy did hit her, what if her mother was more interesting to Wanda then Daisy herself. The wiser, prettier woman and also significantly lighter. A blush began to swell up in her round cheeks again.

Yet as Wanda strolled over, throwing her soft, thick arms around Daisy and kissing both her cheeks, she felt her anxiety deflate.

“Hi Wanda.”

A slow purr, as she snaked her arms around Daisy’s waist, brushing her fingers across her ass making Daisy jolt slightly.

“Hello Daisy.”

As the teen’s eyes the crossed the table, they widened.

“My, my you’ve been very busy.”

Giggling Daisy murmured, leaning her body closer to Wanda’s, enjoying the slight friction between their garments and how it made her nipples perk up.

“Oh, yeah…kinda. But my mom helped too.”

Gesturing towards Jiaying, trying to avoid the spotlight for even a couple of moments. Just long enough to get her focus back, then she could really impress Wanda.

As Wanda cast a glance then held a lingering look at Jiaying she nodded.

“Your mother, I mean Jiaying-”

The way Wanda pronounced her name, it sent a thrill through Jiaying. This girl knew exactly what she was doing, she had to. Yet Jiaying played it cool, flashing only a smile as she approached, brushing a hand across Wanda’s back.

Arching slowly to the touch, Wanda continued.

“She must have much to share.”

As Jiaying turned to take her seat she dipped her hand, briefly cupping Wanda’s ass, squeezing her heavy cheek with a firm hold. The temptation too great for her to resist.

“I certainly do Wanda, but for now, enjoy the lovely spread Daisy has prepared.”

Moving to turn her back to Jiaying, intentionally shifting her hips firmly to make her ass jiggle beneath her jeans. Jiaying’s eyes were glued to the girl’s ass, her tongue briefly poking between her lips.

Daisy remained oblivious to the ‘back and forth’ between the pair. Taking her seat, she patiently waited for Wanda to be ready, then as soon as she was assured that the dark haired beauty was attentive she launched into an elaborate explanation of everything on the plates. By the time she’d finished she needed to catch her breath.

In the interim Jiaying cast a playful look to Wanda as she teased.

“Did you get all of that Wanda?”

A giggle, Wanda winked to Daisy then looked towards Jiaying, shifting her hand to conceal her glowing fingers, preparing a surprise for the older woman.

“Mmm I did Jiaying and I’m very interested in tasting a little of everything.”

A faint shudder from Jiaying as she felt the slow thrust of something between her legs, it couldn’t be Wanda or Daisy, their arms wouldn’t reach so far. Yet then she dismissed her own seek for logic she had to eke out a low squeak.

“Just a little?”

A lingering smirk, Wanda wagged her fingers subtely, driving her invisible phallus further into Jiaying, it was a risk, but she saw the signals. Jiaying might just look past her elevating of their flirting.

As she spoke Wanda retained an innocent tone and look.

“Oh yes, I wouldn’t want to leave nothing for you two to enjoy also.”

Daisy giggled softly as she decided to try being a little daring. She took Jiaying’s unusual body language as a sign that she was now feeling a little shy, Wanda did seem to be a very flirty kind of girl. Her mother was a little traditional, perhaps Daisy’s wisecrack would take the edge off.

“Mom?”

Yet as she knew that Wanda wouldn’t stop, Jiaying gritted her jaw. A slight hiss she hastily softened her voice.

“Sorry Daisy, I…just have to talk to Wanda about something, in private.”

Wanda straightening her hand instantly, a look of surprise then terror showing 

Upset but dampening it down, Daisy nodded, biting her bottom lip for a moment. She was right back at the cross of jealousy and nervousness.

As Wanda felt her heart racing she watched Jiaying get to her feet and cross the room, meekly following behind her. She stiffened, as the other woman lead her into an adjoining room then shut the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

As the door shut Wanda watched her only possible exit close off. Perhaps if she reasonably faked a need to leave, sickness, feeling lightheaded. Jiaying seemed to be in no rush to say whatever she was going to. Yet her glare was piercing.

Jiaying stepping forward, staring Wanda down as she waited for her to speak, when the girl seemed to make no effort she then began.

“Wanda. Daisy is a good girl, a very nice girl. She’s sensitive and I love that about her. She has such a big heart that…sometimes she can be vulnerable to people who are careless with feelings.”

Holding up her hand swiftly to silence Wanda as the dark haired girl leaned forward, Jiaying firmed up her tone.

“No, I’m not finished. Daisy went through a lot of effort to impress you; she couldn’t stop talking about how wonderful you were. I know that there’s a closeness between you two, it’s lovely. But you have to be honest with her.”

Jiaying did feel anger at herself also, she’d lead herself into this predicament, her own lust had guided her, heart ruling out head. She’d tried before to promise and maintain that never happening again. But Wanda, something had drawn her in, ensnared her. Now she could only lash out to break the hold of desire on her.

Wanda’s face paled she knew what was going to come next, edging backwards, she was stopped by Jiaying grasping her arm firmly.

Jiaying retained her sharp tone, she needed to do this, to excise herself from this trap.

“Every relationship needs to be built on strong foundations Wanda, I don’t know what you’re really capable of, nor do you know what I can do.”

A resurging glare, Jiaying pulled Wanda close to her, lowering her voice to a hiss as she bore down against her.

“I have told Daisy everything about me.”

Wanda was afraid, Jiaying was intimidating and that provoked a fracture. A flash, brief but illuminating. Wanda gained an insight into Jiaying’s unguarded mind. Her free hand swung upwards. Clasping a hand firmly against her mouth her eyes watered.

Jiaying’s concern was immediately apparent she loosened her hold, supporting Wanda she guided the girl into a gentle embrace, stroking the back of her head lightly.

“Wanda, Wanda…”

The door opened with a loud creak, Daisy stood meekly for a moment then rushed over, speaking too quickly to be coherent, she looked to Jiaying. The older woman shuffled an arm aside to make space for Daisy to embrace Wanda too.

Burying her face against Jiaying’s chest, Wanda sobbed hard. Soaking the other woman’s clothing but couldn’t tear herself away, the warmth and comfort was welcoming. Yet what she’d glimpsed was too close to her own experience. She longed for something to wash it away. To cleanse her thoughts.

Jiaying’s hand move to stroke her hand, comfort flowing from the simple gesture. Daisy’s big body was also soothing, bumping and rubbing against Wanda.

A heavy sigh she lifted her head, gazing into Jiaying’s eyes, the older woman whispered. Conceding her wrongdoing, subtle yet final.

“I’m sorry.”

Turning her head Wanda met Daisy’s gaze. Seeing those brown eyes welling up with tears, she meekly lifted her hands, turning her thumbs to brush away the barely shed tears. She exhaled softly, then slowly leaned in closer.

Lips brushing Daisy’s, she then deepened the kiss, pushing every ounce of passion she could muster into the mutual embrace.

A deep moan from Daisy she tried to control herself, after all her mom was still right there. But as she melted into the kiss, she returned it, her tongue wagging as she grabbed Wanda. Squeezing her tightly.

Jiaying took a half step back, feeling she’d already intruded too much on the pair, yet feeling herself stalled she glanced down, seeing a glowing bright red restraint around her legs. She balked. Wondering what Wanda was doing.

Slowly pulled back towards the pair, as their lips parted, Wanda licked hers lightly then looked to Jiaying, she spoke firmly.

“Jiaying…I do want to tell Daisy everything, as you asked me to. But…I want you to hear it too.”


	4. Chapter 4

The pair sat enthralled by Wanda’s story, their buffet long since forgotten, all mother and daughter could take in was Wanda’s tale.

As she came near her conclusion Wanda began to falter, her voice cracking as her tears fell once more. Yet with either woman taking a gentle hold of her hand she managed to get herself through it.

By the time she’d finished she collapsed into Jiaying and Daisy’s arms, their own embraces holding the girl tightly until she squeaked, needing to breathe again, loosening herself from the hold she draped herself across their laps, glancing between mother and daughter.

“I did not want to harm anyone…having friends was nice, and to be wanted.”

A slow nod, she pecked Daisy’s and then gave another quick kiss to Jiaying’s. Jiaying ran her fingers slowly through the girl’s hair as she whispered.

“Wanda, from now on, you have a home here.”

Leaning in for a deeper kiss, Wanda moaned softly. As she looked into Jiaying’s eyes, this time she focused herself, concentrating her powers to flit through the woman’s mind. Her heart swelled as she took in the thoughts Jiaying was having.

A smirk, Jiaying kissed her back with equal passion clamping a hand against her ass, tugging her jeans down and then snapped her thong against her round ass. A giggle from Daisy as she crawled closer, her thick hands groping Wanda’s ass.

The girl writhed as she hummed, Jiaying whispered in her ear.

“You’re young, in time you’ll learn to fully control your powers Wanda, there is so much more you can do then just change your outfit...”

A playful teasing ring to her tone as she added.

“And change it back, hmm?”

A nod, Wanda blushed faintly as she let her dress flow over her body, reaching back she hiked it up, her bare ass glistening under the dim light, Daisy spanking her again, then parting her cheeks slightly causing Wanda to eke out a groan.

As Jiaying kissed down her neck, across her collarbone, Daisy began to burrow her tongue inside Wanda’s round ass. Lapping at her inner cheeks, gleaming across her puckered hole. The dark haired girl groaned as she wriggled.

Daisy’s tongue crept closer to her tight hole, slipping in only to glide back out, coating Wanda’s opening in a thin layer of warm saliva. 

Jiaying thrust her body closer against Wanda whispering in her ear as she ground her clothed breasts against her.

“Why don’t you give it a try now?”

Nodding slowly, Wanda waved her fingers slowly, her digits lighting up as the three women’s clothing simply vanished.

Daisy pushed herself closer, raising her arms to wrap around Wanda’s waist, inching her upwards as she curled her tongue rolling over onto her back, she arched her head back slowly. Her tongue diving into Wanda’s asshole.

A prolonged moan from the dark haired girl, she resumed burying her face in Jiaying’s chest, letting the other woman’s breasts cushion her head.

Grunting, Jiaying arched forward sharply, both hands clamping onto the back of Wanda’s head again, mumbling as she brushed her lips against her hair.

“Do it, do your little trick again.”

A long laugh from Wanda muffled by the enlarged breasts surrounding her, she waved her fingers slowly, letting Jiaying feel every thrust.

The older woman’s eyes going wide as she felt Wanda’s ‘touch’, her mouth dropping open, growling softly as she nuzzled the back of her head, gently pushing down on her. Pressing Wanda’s ass against Daisy’s face, the sounds of eager slurping and licking unceasing.

Wanda panting as she slowly turned her head, letting her tongue dance across Jiaying’s exposed and firm nipple, instantly Jiaying swept her hands down Wanda’s back. Squeezing her ass then parting her cheeks. Daisy’s tongue plunged deeper, provoking Wanda to give a deeper moan.

Jiaying angled her hips back and forth, trying to guide herself onto Wanda’s invisible phallus, seeking the right spot, craving rapture.

Daisy bounced her head slightly, straining her tongue to slip further inside Wanda, the brunette thrust her hand upwards, firmly impaling Jiaying on her pleasure toy.

Jiaying howled Wanda’s name aloud with intense pleasure showing through in every facet, from her loose body language, verging on giving in, to her voice struggling to make it past more than bursts of excited fragmented sentences.

It took only a few more powerful thrusts before Jiaying’s climax overtook her, her voice cracking as she exclaimed, slumping forward she knocked Wanda off balance. The dark haired girl swiftly recovering as she levitated herself and then used her arm to guide Jiaying onto her back.

The older woman trying to moderate her breathing, yet as her eyes roamed the sight before her, she gave a breathless giggle, shaking anew.

Smirking Wanda swayed her hips from side to side as she ground down on Daisy’s face, mumbling softly.  
“Now since your momma has gotten her fun, why don’t you do it for me, and…”

Trailing off as she leaned back, running a finger along Daisy’s round belly then nestling between her legs, rubbing her soft clit as she hummed.

“Then I’ll let you feel it too.”

Daisy gave a stiff nod as she let her tongue curve inside Wanda’s ass, lapping at her insides causing the dark haired girl to groan quickly as she writhed.

“Good start, keep going-”

Slipping into the same breathless pattern that Jiaying had, Wanda flexed her legs as she bounced her thick hips, her cheeks clapping as she struck Daisy’s cheeks, again and again.

When she came, Wanda spluttered as her juices erupted from her, soaking her companion and making Daisy shake with both excitement and glee.

Rolling off of Daisy, Wanda slowly spread her legs as she continued to seep warm wetness, a giggle as she glanced to Jiaying the older woman remaining exhausted and barely recovering from her orgasm.

Wanda reached down, poking Daisy’s nipple playfully and then tugging.

“Hmm you seem to be in just the right mood Daisy. Why don’t you turn around and let me have a look at your pretty pussy.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter

A wide smirk her cheeks glistening with sweat, the girl turned as quickly as her body would allow, moving onto her knees, then leaning back. Thrusting her legs up, she fanned herself as Wanda gave a low whistle.

The dark haired girl’s hands ran down Daisy’s legs slowly, massaging her thighs as they quaked. Daisy’s steady moans making Wanda become aroused all over again, poking a tongue between her lips as she whispered.

“Now Daisy, have you ever done such a thing before? Be honest.”

A shared giggle between the pair as Daisy shook her head. Wanda then moved one hand to run along her belly, up her chest and between her breasts. Completing the motion by running a fingertip against her lips.

“No? What about thinking of it. Maybe when you’re so often staring at me.”

A soft moan Daisy parted her lips, suckling on Wanda’s finger as she hummed.

“All the time, I really liked how your big ass bounced when you walked.”

Their eyes lingering on one another for a moment, Wanda’s lips curled into a broad smirk, dipping her finger deeper as she retorted softly, her voice thick with seduction.

“Hmm I did that just for you my biggest fan. I love being watched by you.”

Taken by surprise as she felt Jiaying’s arms enclose around her, Wanda glanced over her shoulder as the older woman whispered slowly in her ear.

“I want to make sure you give Daisy the time of her life, so why don’t you let me have one of your special toys, hmm? As I’m sure with that rammed deep inside you’ll be very eager to please, won’t you Wanda?”

As Jiaying cupped her breasts Wanda lowered herself, bringing her head closer to Daisy’s tempting core, keeping her voice down for only her and Jiaying to hear.

“Why not two? Put both my holes to their limits-”

Again Jiaying took her by surprise, snatching her wrist and squeezing firmly she nipped Wanda’s neck as she whispered.

“Two and enormous. You don’t come up for air until Daisy has come.”

A slow nod, Wanda smirked wider still as she pushed her face between Daisy’s legs, leisurely exploring with her tongue. Poking and prodding, huffing softly as she slowly waved her fingers. Casting two enlarged phalluses around Jiaying’s waist.

Taking a moment to admire her temporary appendages, Jiaying drifted her hands back to Wanda’s breasts before thrusting forward, firmly pushing herself inside the younger girl. Her lips and then teeth also clamping onto her neck as she growled.

“Remember, not yet.”

Shutting her eyes tightly, Daisy tried to control herself, she longed to receive her first orgasm but every weave and glide of Wanda’s tongue only pushed her further towards her eventual peak. She began to rise her hips, striking Wanda’s face repeatedly, splattering her with her juices.

Wanda buried her face in Daisy’s pussy, stretching her tongue as far as she could manage, prodding her insides and making her girl’s moans louder and her writing harder. With Jiaying continuing to push deeper within her too, Wanda felt herself already edging towards a renewed peak.

Daisy raised her hips and held them trying to maintain her position she then giggled loudly as she felt Wanda’s ethereal touch glide across her round ass and hold her in place. Grinding against her friend’s face, letting each passing moment drive her forwards.

As if on cue when Daisy hit her peak, Wanda remained on the brink, gurgling as her mouth was flooded with Daisy’s sticky load, she struggled to lift her head as Jiaying remained firmly in control.

Shutting her eyes as she gave a firm smack to Daisy’s ass then lowered her down, lifting her head up, sliding forwards. Her breasts mashing with Daisy’s she groaned as she thrust backwards. Giving a few final rolls of her hips before she too struck her high.

A long moment passed as Wanda held a scream before finishing, flopping onto Daisy’s soft, hot body, she mewled as she nuzzled her neck. Her spells ceasing allowing her a reprieve from the intensity of pleasure.

Getting to her knees Jiaying ran her hands along Wanda’s back slowly then kissed across her shoulders as she purred.

“Once you get your breath back there are bedrooms upstairs Wanda, having sex on such a hard floor well that can’t be good for your knees now can it?”

A soft giggle from Wanda, flexing her fingers she transported the three instantly to Daisy’s bedroom. A faint thud as their bodies landed atop the bed. Wanda’s eyes remaining shut as Jiaying and Daisy rolled into position. Laying on either side of her. The two then leaning in to deliver a lingering, soft kiss to either corner of Wanda’s lip. As she felt the dual embraces, the dark haired girl’s lips curved into a smile.


End file.
